So Close
by Phyren Ice
Summary: Snow makes Emma attend Storybrooke's 1st Valentine's Day Ball, which is based off of a traditional Enchanted Forest dance known as the Joined Souls Ball, where a person is said to find their one true soul mate. Fluff. Post-curse. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was one of those scenarios where my muse threw a weird idea at me while I was listening to music. It happens, right? I also have to admit that I am shocked that I managed to pull off not one but two one-shot stories. You have no idea how many times I have tried to and ended up writing a full 10+ chapter story!  
**

**FYI: For an enhanced reading experience, play So Close by Calvin Harris when the start of the song is mentioned. (**_The soft notes of the piano chords resonated through the town hall..._**)Of course everyone reads at different speeds, but hopefully it will work out for you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish...I wish...nope I still don't own them :(**

* * *

Emma audibly whined as her mother pulled her along like a five year old being hauled into a doctor's office for a booster shot, as they headed inside the town fire hall for the Inaugural Valentine's Day Ball. Crossing the threshold, the blonde almost gagged as she took in the copious amounts of pink and red decorations that had been spread all over the giant hall, making her feel like she got dunked headfirst into a Pepto-Bismol bottle. Supposedly tonight's dance was created in honor of an old traditional ball from their homeland that involved magic and souls and love; something that made Emma want to turn and run as far as she could.

"Why do I have to be here?" Emma cried as her mother ushered her to the sign-in table.

"Because you might find you're true love tonight," the pixie-haired brunette quipped.

"You never said anything about true love," Emma barked as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Emma…humor your mother, will you?"

"Fine," Emma snapped as she jotted her name down on the sign-in sheet and took the face mask that was handed to her. "What exactly does this entail anyway?"

"In the Enchanted Forest this dance was known as the Joined Souls Ball. The purpose was to find your soul mate as the danced is aptly named," Snow explained as she escorted her daughter to the beverage table. "Everyone gets a mask and when it's time, the lights will go out. The fairies will then recite the chant for lost souls and throw fairy dust over the crowd."

Seriously? You guys are wasting fairy dust on this?" Emma scoffed.

"Emma, will just listen for once!" Snow scolded. "Anyway… once the dust settles, everyone will start to glow a certain color; it's really quite beautiful. Some people glow with one color while some glow several colors or the colors will twist to form a unique pattern."

"Room for of glow worms…check. Then what?"

Snow rolled her eyes but continued. "Then you search the crowd for the person who has the same exact color pattern as you. If you find the matching person then you have found your soul mate. Once you find them you are not to speak until the lights go on; it keeps the mystery going for the Dance of Unification."

"The dance of the ukoncorn-what?"

"Unification. In order to complete the bonding of the two halves of the soul, you dance to the chosen song until it ends. When it stops, you seal it with a kiss and then take off your masks. The lights will come on and you'll see who your soul mate is."

"Is there a difference between true love and a soul mate?"

"No because your soul mate is your true love. This is just one of the fun ways to discover them," Snow added.

"This is crazy," Emma grumbled. "You're asking me to dance and kiss a complete stranger and I'm just what? Supposed to fall head over heels in love with them?"

Snow chuckled before she patted her daughter's arm. "It's so much more then love, Emma. It's strong and powerful; you will feel this pull, this unquenchable need to be with them. You'll see."

"You mean like imprinting?"

"Like the wolf imprinting in the Twilight movies?" Snow questioned and she watched Emma nod. "I suppose it could be something like that but those are just books Emma; they don't really exist."

"Yeah, because vampires and werewolves aren't real says the fairytale character Snow White," Emma mocked sarcastically.

"Shape shifters actually," the brunette corrected, earning a glare from her daughter.

Emma downed her beer in two gulps before reaching for another one. Looking around the room, a sudden thought occurred to her.

"What if I discover that my soul mate is a woman?"

Snow shrugged as she stirred her mixed drink. "We have no say in who carries the other half of our soul, whether it's a man or a woman. Besides, you wouldn't be the first person who had that happen to them but I can tell you for a fact, they knew beforehand that they were gay or bisexual. It's not like they found a same sex person before them during one of these dances and went 'oh my God, I'm gay!'," Snow explained. "So the real question is; do you like women?"

"I don't judge a book by its cover," Emma stated honestly.

"Well then, this should be quite an interesting night," the brunette cheered as she slipped on her mask. "I could get a future son _or_ daughter in law tonight."

"Yeah I wouldn't rush out and buy wedding invitations just yet. I'm not the marrying type," the blonde scoffed as she slipped on her own mask. "Hey, speaking of married…why are you participating?"

"It's kind of a thing with your father and me. Back home, we participated every year because we knew we'd find one another," Snow offered before she took Emma's hand. "Let's get ready."

The savior sulked behind her mother as they headed out to the dance floor. She noticed that literally the whole town, minus most married couples and anyone under the age of eighteen, was present; even the mayor herself.

"I'm surprised to see Regina here. Didn't her true love die?" Emma questioned her mother.

"He did but you never know; maybe he wasn't her true love after all," Snow pointed out. "I almost wish her soul mate was still alive just so she could find a small amount of happiness."

A year ago Emma would've been shocked by her mother's kind words towards the former evil queen, but after everything that happened with Cora and Hook and the curse breaking, things finally calmed down and the townspeople finally accepted Regina's redemption to change. Henry had moved back in with her, she was reappointed mayor, and her relationship with Emma had improved for the sake of their son. If not for the memories of being fairytale characters, the town looked like any other typical American small town.

Without warning, the lights snapped off and the room fell into darkness. Emma could feel her mother's presence beside her and that was the only thing that kept her from going into panic mode. Murmurs of an excited crowd echoed through the hall until a small blue light appeared on the stage followed by a pink and a green one. When her eyes adjusted, she realized it was Blue, Nova, and Tink with their wands glowing brightly with their own distinct colors.

"Welcome to our first Valentine's Day Ball," Blue addressed to the crowd. "As many of you know, this is based off of the Joined Soul's Ball and will be done in the same manner, thanks to a little thing called magic that was brought to this world. We chose to do this on Valentine's Day in order to create new traditions without forgetting our old ones for our future generations."

"With the help of all of you and the votes you had cast at the sign-in table, the song chosen for this year's dance is So Close by Calvin Harris," Nova announced.

"Now, if you don't find your soul mate tonight, please do not fret; there are probably several reasons why you didn't but rest assured, they're out there somewhere," Tink said before she clapped her hands. "Alright everyone, let's get this party started!"

"Jesus Christ Mother…what did you get me into?!" Emma whispered harshly in the direction of where she last saw the dark-haired princess.

"You may hate me now but if you find your soul mate this evening, you will do nothing but thank me," Snow replied from somewhere in front of her.

Emma growled as she heard her mother giggle.

The crowd cheered loudly while the three fairies on the stage formed a circle around a bag of fairy dust and started to chant in some unknown language before they pointed their wands at the dust, causing it to swirl up into the air. Like a flipped switch, everyone fell silent as they watched the fairy dust move above them, like a sparkling blanket over their heads until the entire ceiling was covered. Emma looked up in fascination as it reminded her of the starriest night sky one could ever see. Unbeknownst to her, the fairies dropped their wands down which caused the ethereal image above to come crashing down on her and the surrounding crowd. She thought for sure she'd have a face full of dust but to her shock it seemed to have absorbed and disappeared into her body.

A warm glow started to illuminate the hall but it wasn't enough to really see people's features, especially with a mask covering their faces. Emma watched as a soft white light with a blue stripe appeared on the person beside her and she hazard a guess that it was her mother but she couldn't tell for sure.

The blonde silently cursed as she realized the glow didn't happen to people's faces, just their torsos while the rest of their features appeared black as night and impossible to identify.

Looking down, she was surprised by the colors that appeared on her body. The main color she glowed was purple but it was decorated with a sideways "S" shape in the shade of red.

_Not two colors you would think of putting together._ Emma thought to herself before she sighed. _Guess I better go find my "soul mate."_

The savior stumbled around in amazement as glowing, faceless people ambled about, uniting with matching color patterns before they stood in wait for the Dance of Unification to begin. Within minutes, everyone was paired up and she was starting to think she would be one of the wallflowers who didn't have a match until a hand tapped her shoulder from behind. Turning around, her eyes caught the matching pattern of purple and red on the person before her and she smiled.

_Well whaddaya know; I do have a soul mate. _Emma thought as she took in what she could to try and figure out the person before her. _Woman, definitely woman…or a dwarf. Oh God please don't be a dwarf!_

It was frustrating not being able to see their eyes or anything for that matter and Emma almost wanted to break the silence just to hear their voice until a soft hand caressed her arm. _Definitely woman. _

The soft notes of the piano chords resonated through the fire hall and Emma audibly gulped as she realized it was time to begin the Dance of Unification. The faceless woman before her trailed her fingertips slowly up the savior's arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake before they rested behind her head and tentatively cupped her neck. Emma was thankful for the ponytail she had put her hair up in because she just realized that had it been down, the stranger could've easily identified her by the long, curly tendrils that were unique to the Sheriff of Storybrooke.

As the melody started to come in and the music raised in volume, Emma smoothed her hands down the glowing torso and along the slim waist in front of her before she skimmed them around to the mystery woman's back and pulled her flush up against her body. A soft gasp was heard but not enough to identify the person and Emma could've sworn her heart stuttered for a second.

Their bodies swayed in harmony to the rhythm pounding from the speakers and Emma was reminded of her younger days in the clubs, dancing and sweating with sexy girls or handsome boys as the deejay tore it up. She was mildly surprised when this song won out of the five that were given as a choice, considering the sweet townsfolk of Storybrooke, Maine but she was elated because this was the song she had voted for.

Like an extension of one another, their bodies responded in kind as the music pulsed around them. The stranger placed her head against Emma's chest as she tightened her hold around the blonde's neck, causing Emma to respond in kind by wrapping her arms tightly around the woman's waist, which caused her to stoop down just a little.

_She is shorter than me…that don't narrow it down much._ Emma thought as she ran her hands over the woman's back before she boldly slipped a leg between the ones in front of her, embracing them even closer together in a more erotic way. Emma noted that the woman was wearing a short dress while she sported a pair of slacks and the thought occurred to her that she could be mistaken as a man. The blonde hoped the stranger before her wouldn't be upset to find out she was a woman but then she remembered what her mother said and relaxed a little.

The dance hall was considerably warmer than it was before as hormones seemed to fill the dance floor with an invisible layer of lust and Emma felt beads of sweat start to form along her forehead. Running her hands up the woman's waist and along the slender arms that encircled her neck, she gently tugged them away before she turned the woman around and pulled her back against her body, slowing them down with the music. Her arms returned to the petite midriff before her, effectively trapping the smaller woman. Emma could feel the stranger before her melt into her grasp and she couldn't resist the urge as she leaned down, brushing her lips against the sleek neck in front of her. Another gasp was heard followed by an actual shudder and the savior felt something pull from deep within her.

Suddenly the stranger was grinding into her, moving with the faster beat as she slid in the savior's arms like a minx on fire. Emma bit her lip to keep from throwing this woman to the floor and taking her right in front of everyone, even if they couldn't see them. A groan slipped passed her lips and she felt the woman pause for a moment at the sound. Emma took the opportunity to press her lips to the woman's neck once more but finished it off with a small nip of her teeth as a warning. A sharp intake of breath was quickly followed by two clawed-shaped hands raking up her thighs. The savior shuddered at the sensation before she cuddled deeper against the woman in her arms.

The last notes strummed out on the piano until the song effectively ended. The glowing had all but disappeared and the room was bathed in inky blackness once again. She felt the woman turn slowly in her hold, returning her arms to behind Emma's head before she slid her hands forward and cupped the savior's face. Emma mimicked the move and they guided each other carefully towards one another.

Their lips touched in a gentle kiss before it quickly heated up. Hands roamed as they took advantage of the dark room and tongues demanded entry. Emma never felt such a need for someone, nonetheless a complete stranger. She realized her mother had been right; there was no denying you belonged with this person and wedding invitations would soon be issued out.

The women unwillingly pulled apart as they gasped for air, keeping a hold of each other's faces just long enough to remove the other person's mask before they dropped to the ground with a dull thud. The two soul mates held tightly to each other's hands as they waited anxiously for the lights to be turned back on.

It was slow at first, Blue probably didn't want to blind anybody by flooding them with bright lights after being in the dark for so long, but patience wasn't a strong suit for Emma and she found herself shifting uncomfortably as her eyes tried to focus in on the person in front of her. She had a feeling that she knew this woman but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Gasps and elated murmurs started to fill the room as people looked upon their soul mates for the first time. The silhouette of the woman in front of her started to take shape and then piercing brown eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"I knew it was you," Emma breathed out in relief.

"Hello Miss Swan," Regina greeted with a smirk.

"Why don't you seem more surprised?" Emma questioned suspiciously. "I would've expected a temper tantrum and threats instead of a greeting and a smile."

Regina pursed her lips before she stepped closer to the blonde. "I never thought I would find true love in anybody because I thought it belonged to Daniel, which is why until now I never attended one of these ridiculous gatherings."

"So why are you here now?"

"I have a reputation to uphold as mayor of this town," Regina mused before she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "I also had a hunch."

"A hunch, huh?" Emma challenged as her arms fit perfectly around the brunette's waist.

"Hmm yes dear…a hunch that I was wrong about Daniel when he told me to love again. A soul mate would never say that," Regina explained. "Ever since you first showed up, there was something about you that always felt like a threat to me. I always thought is was because of Henry but now I know the truth."

"And what's that?"

"That you were a threat to my heart because I could feel the pull you had on it," Regina answered.

"Remind me to thank my mother for making me come here tonight," Emma murmured.

"Oh trust me Emma, I look forward to being there for _that_ moment," Regina teased before she captured the blonde's lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You cheeky little monkeys and your subtle hints for a second chapter...alright i caved. Happy Valentine's Day :)  
**

* * *

After the Dance of Unification was completed, the deejay cranked up the music and the strobe lights were turned on to pulse to the pounding rhythm. The newly reunited soul mates moved and swayed to the beat as they enjoyed their high from finding true love. Emma and Regina stayed on the dance floor for a few songs until they took a much needed break and headed for the bar.

"I must say I haven't had this much fun in quite some time," Regina confessed as she took the glass of scotch from the bartender and sipped it.

Emma took a hearty gulp of her beer before she leaned back against the bar and sighed. "I have to ask…where do we go from here?"

"That depends Sheriff Swan," Regina murmured. "How far are you willing to take this?"

"All the way," Emma stated honestly.

"Good because that was my plan as well," Regina declared. "As a matter of fact, I was hoping you would accompany me home tonight."

"I would be honored, my queen," Emma said before she gave a slight bow to the woman before her.

"I must forewarn you that calling me your queen could result in a public display of X-rated affection," Regina warned as her russet orbs turned black with desire.

The sheriff leaned in closer and dropped her voice. "Is that a promise?"

Regina licked her lips as she openly gazed at the golden-haired savior's body. "Tread carefully Emma, for I have no qualms in taking what is mine, _wherever_ and _whenever_ I please."

"Oh so now I belong to you?" Emma teased. "I'm pretty sure my ass isn't stamped with Regina's property."

"That can be arranged," Regina advised as their noses bumped from their close proximity.

"You wouldn't dare," Emma breathed.

"Try me," Regina replied huskily before she closed the gap between them.

The kiss was brief but it was enough to cause their hearts to flutter erratically. Emma drew back enough to gaze into the mayor's dark eyes before she hesitantly reached out and combed her fingers through the thick ebony hair. Regina's eyes briefly closed at the unexpected touch before she hummed in content.

"I've wanted to that so many times," Emma confessed before she retreated back against the bar and drank her beer.

Regina took a moment to catch her breath from the sweet gesture the sheriff had bestowed upon her before she offered a warm smile. She had just opened her mouth to express her gratitude when a shout from across the room startled them.

"Emma! There you are!"

The savior visibly stiffened as her parents made their way over to her side.

"Hey Regina," Snow greeted before she gripped her daughter's arm and smiled. "So? Did you find your soul mate?"

Emma timidly sipped her beer as she glanced to the brunette beside her, who was purposely avoiding eye contact as she miserably failed to keep the smirk off her lips.

"I did," Emma finally offered in answer. "I suppose I owe you a thank you for bringing me here since it was successful."

Snow clapped in excitement. "Oh I knew it! I knew you'd find the one Emma, I'm so happy for you!"

"So where is the lad? Or _lady_…your mother told me you weren't gender picky. I'd like to have the chance to be your overprotective father and give them the third degree," David said.

Emma choked on her beer before she glared at the mayor beside her as she silently snickered into her glass of scotch.

"No third degree is necessary. I think she's had more than enough of those," Emma muttered.

"OH a she! I have a future daughter in law!" Snow cheered as she looked around the room. "Don't keep us waiting…point her out!"

Emma growled in frustration as they purposely overlooked Regina but a gentle touch to her arm deflated her anger as she turned to the mayor, who flashed a mischievous grin before she looked to her parents.

"Ms. Blanchard," Regina began. "Emma told me that you had made a wish for me to find happiness tonight. Is that true?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Regina I didn't mean to ignore you I'm just…"

"Excited, yes I got it," Regina finished for her. "Well if it's any consolation, your wish came true."

Emma took the opportunity to give her mother a subtle hint as she rested her elbow on the bar with her index finger pointed lazily towards the mayor. She sipped her beer with the other hand as she remained in that position until someone acknowledged her.

"You found your soul mate too. That's wonderful Regina," Snow praised before she gave a quizzical expression to her daughter. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"What you asked me to do," the sheriff stated.

Her parents looked at each other before they faced their daughter in confusion. Emma rolled her eyes at her dense parents before she jabbed her index finger in the air repeatedly.

"I. Am. POINTING. Her. Out!" Emma punctuated with each jab towards Regina.

David and Snow looked to Regina then back to Emma then back to Regina only to look past Regina to the two women who happened to stand at the bar next to the mayor. Emma followed their gaze to the two strangers and she scoffed in frustration.

"Emma, there is only one way to get through their thick skulls," Regina murmured before she grabbed the savior's face and pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

The sheriff heard her parent's sharp intakes of breath before everything around her tuned out, her focus solely on the beautiful creature before her. Her fingers tangled in dark locks as she held the mayor in place before the need for air demanded them to break apart.

"Wow," Emma whispered before she opened her half-lidded eyes.

Regina chuckled before she faced Emma's parents, well parent as Mary Margaret seemed to be missing.

"Where's my mother?" Emma asked as she realized her absence.

David blushed as he looked between the two women. "She went to get clarification on some things."

Emma furrowed her brows until she caught sight of her mother towards the back of the room in a heated argument with the blue fairy.

"Guess she's not too happy about her future daughter in law," Regina offered before she kissed Emma's cheek. "She'll come around, just give it time."

"If any consolation I'm happy for you, both of you," David supported before his eyes widened in horror. "I better go get your mother."

The two women watched as David ran across the room and slid in between Snow and Blue. It was then that Emma noticed her mother had the fairy's wand and had mistakenly turned her father into a rabbit. Heated words and animated hands came to an abrupt halt as they both looked down at the rabbit in shock. Snow quickly threw the wand to Blue who tapped it on the rabbit, bringing David back to himself.

"I get the feeling that the holidays are going to be extremely entertaining," Regina murmured as she allowed herself to be pulled into Emma's arms. "Remind me to invite Blue over sometime."

Emma chuckled before she pressed her lips against the smaller woman's ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Regina."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emma," the mayor replied as they continued to be entertained by her parents and Blue while everyone else partied and danced, oblivious to the animated fight within their midst.


End file.
